Into the Past
by Neptune Ocean
Summary: Can one really change a story, myth or legend? Or is it that once it is written it cannot be change? The only thing I can tell you for sure is that I'm about to find out.
1. The Beginning

_I'm sure you know the story of The God of the Sea, Poseidon, and his wife Amphitrite. How he married her, for her father, Oceanus, neutrality in the Olympians vs. Titans war. What if I told you I'm coming into the story? Yeah, I know your saying, and who the hell are you? Well I was no one until a few hours ago and I would have gladly stayed no one if I had known what I would get myself into. Actually for that matter, I wouldn't even have gone to the damned library to begin with. Yeah you heard me the library that's where it all began. And remember everything might change with the last word._

 _But let's go back to the beginning.._

* * *

I've always enjoy being alone and in the silence. It has never really bother me, like it seems to bother others. So I had gone to the library alone and had spend sometime checking out the books in the second floor. But as I got ready to leave, I stood up to put the book back where it belonged. As I turned back to leave another book landed on my head, I thought that weird, I'm mean that had never happened before. It was like in those movies were something falls and you bend down to pick it up. And yeah when you get back up there's a face right in front of you... Well you know what I mean, but like the moron I am, I picked it up. Can you believe that. For some strange reason I had the urge to open it and so again like the idiot I am, I sat back down. For a moment I just stared at the cover it was a dark blue cover. That's when I notice something strange, my hands were shaking with something... The air had a whole different feeling to it, like excitement and anticipation. What for, I had no idea, but I was gonna find out. The book had an ancient feeling to it and it looked it too. Either way that didn't stop me from opening the book. I frowned, they were just myths how boring, I saw I opened it to Poseidon's story, and then there it was a few words that caught my sight, I leaned closer to see:

To change past mistakes, a price you must pay. The day that doesn't exist shall be her birth, reborn in the seas where an empire stood. The price shall be pay, when the calm seas reign.

That was actually pretty weird, never have I heard something like this. Though it did remind me of the prophecies I read in books before. Which was in its own way creepy as hell. Those few words were enough to unsettle me, yet still I ignore it. That'd proved to be my first mistake. And to be honest, it would be a mistake that cost me too much. As I looked at the book I notice it was glowing. I suddenly stood up throwing my chair back. The light seemed to be getting stronger and it was blinding me. Then in the flash of light I disappear.

* * *

 _The book seemed to close itself and disappear from where it was. I had no idea I never again would see the book._


	2. The Start of the prophecy

_February 29, a day that technically doesn't exist. It was not even an important day besides the fact that it only came once every four years. But this time it would be different for on this day something wonderful would happened. This night was like no other, it was in the Atlantic ocean on the day the planet Neptune seemed to shine so bright. As if approving on something, there was no moon on the sky and the only light came from the stars. Such a beautiful, peaceful and innocent night would bring to the world its best gift yet. But not for everyone to know, just a few. In a flash of light so bright, that for a moment it looked like the sun came up early, a body was left in the sea floating. That night a new being was reborn. Her new name was Oceana and she was 19 years old._

* * *

As I woke up I realized three things. One, my bed moved a lot. Two, my room had way too much light for my liking. And third, my bed was wet. Why the hell was my bed wet, if that little brat I called a sister had done anything I would scream. I open my eyes and had to close them instantly, man the light was bright. As I blinked and adjusted my eyes to the light I notice i wasn't in my bed nor in my room for that matter. All around me was sea and only sea. This obviously sucked, I mean, yes I did love the sea but even I knew I couldn't survive in it. That's when panic sunk in and sweet darkness took over me.

* * *

I had been dragged in by the waves right in to shore, which i was thankful for. In two days I had to change clothes to fit in in this time. Yeah, you heard right. This time, I was in Ancient Greece after all. I had to fit in. I got to admit that the only thing I did was sit by the shore. I honestly had no idea what to do it was sad. I'd been sitting there for two days slowly starving to death with none the wiser or at least that's what I thought. The city I was on, I seriously didn't know names, was attacked. Females of all ages where taken, I could hear many praying to the Titans. For a moment I froze, until I notice one of the horseman coming my way. I ran like the devil was after me, which wasn't to far off. I made it to the forest where it was slightly harder for the man to follow me but the jerk still did. I tripped but still I didn't stop who the hell was he. I could hear his laugh which made me freak out more. As I ran I didn't notice the clearing in front which was obviously not empty. I ran and smacked right into what I seriously thought was a tree, until I felt the arms around me steadied my fragile balance. Then he moved and what happened next was so fast that I'm not sure it actually happened. So I won't try to explained it. I was sitting on the floor in shock. "Are you OK?" A baritone rumble sounded. I looked up and blushed, the man in front of me was beautiful, gorgeous, handsome and whatever other word you can think of. He raised an eyebrow "oh, sorry... Umm.. Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "Who are you?" The words spill out of my mouth before I could even try to stop them. He smirked "I'm Poseidon!" His amused baritone sounded. "And you are, My Lady?" I smiled softly, " My name is Oceana!" Then I frowned, where the hell did that name come from. That's when it hit me, his name is Poseidon as in The God Of The Sea. But that's not possible; then again it would explain a lot even the weird new name. I must be in the Titans reign, so right after Zeus frees his siblings from kronos. Well shit!

* * *

 **Hi people! If there's anyone who actually reads this I think you should know a few things like. I'm not sure Atlantis was in the Atlantic ocean or if it was there in the time of the gods. Oh and I want to thank those who take the time to read this story! What do you think so far?**


	3. The Original Six

_He had me following him back to his hiding place, which he shared with his siblings. This seriously didn't look good for me; Zeus apparently thought that making his brother marry Amphitrite for Oceanus would work. I thought so too, Poseidon obviously had other ideas. That caught me off guard, I'm- well - I was a hundred percent sure he agrees to marry her. I of course had no idea Poseidon had refused for me. That I had capture his attention. This was not good especially because around this time Poseidon was - well is one of the most feared gods. He was not the easy-going and relaxed version of the God of the Sea, but the one when he was still alone and abandoned by his mother. The one who was the incarnation of battle and chaos._

 _That Poseidon was fierce and unbound, a destructive force of nature that let out his anger on the very world. The God who fought like he was born to, with a startling and most of all frightening intelligence that made many cower at that time. Now you see my point._

* * *

I'm not exactly sure were we are but I think we are in a cave. That's when I saw them, three woman and two man fighting about something. One of the man notice us almost instantly, which I found unbelievable because I could barley see an inch in front of my face." Poseidon you're back? Good, I need you to tell them you agree with me." An irritated baritone sounded, and he had barley finish when another voice responded "you are practically ordering him to marry her?" An angry soft and warm voice retorted. Before I could stop myself I said " marry who?" Then I flushed when I sensed everyone looking at me.

"Marry that wretched sea witch." A different voice answered this one more of a Soothing, silky tenor. " marriage is a sacred oath, Zeus!" Another voice screamed this one almost like an airy whisper. Which was weird because she was screaming. The last voice sounded more like an Imposing but graceful baritone said "why don't we let Poseidon decide." I totally agreed, but the others didn't seemed to. They all started yelling until Poseidon got annoyed and yelled " SILENCE! " they all did. "Zeus, why do you want me to marry?" A strong baritone answered, which I assume is Zeus, " Because, Oceanus said if you married his daughter Amphitrite, he would become neutral in this war." I guess the stories are right, the marriage for political purposes was invented by the immortals. "I'm not sure, Zeus. I don't trust that Titan at all." Poseidon's calm baritone sounded. "We will talk about this after we meet this lovely lady." The soft and warm voice retorted. "Oh right! Guys this is oceana." Poseidon's baritone sounded. I waved. The warm and soft voice said," I'm the oldest sister, my name is Hestia. Its so nice to meet you." I smiled softly and nodded. "She's right. Its not everyday that Poseidon brings someone here. I'm Demeter the second oldest by the way." This time the soothing, silky tenor said. Before I could say anything another voice interrupted this time the airy whisper said but in such a cold tone. "I'm Hera!" I nodded. Then the two man introduced themselves. First the Imposing but graceful baritone said " I'm Hades." I think he also smiled but I could barley see. The strong baritone sounded again "and I'm Zeus." " its nice to meet you all!" I said. I felt undignified to be in their presence. It was so strange, never before had I felt like this before.

By the time they finished arguing, Poseidon was beyond pissed. I didn't think it was possible to be this angry. He stomped out of the cave, and I felt ridiculous just standing there. Hestia's voice sounded near me " you had no right Zeus." As they'd argued some more, I didn't notice Hades come closer until he spoke and made me jump about twenty feet in the air. "Do you think you could go talk to Poseidon?" I looked at him like he was crazy, I mean they obviously didn't go after him for a reason. A reason I think they'd learned the hard way. He looked amused by my look "point taken, could you just try, I promise I'm not sending you to your death. I just have a feeling he will listen to you." Another voice joined us as Hera's voice joined the argument between Zeus and Hestia. "Hades is right. Not everyone can calm down Poseidon. Not even Hestia's presence, if you can you would be the only one. I think everyone would respect you for it. Especially once they see Poseidon's wrath." Grinning I said " Ok, I'll see what I can do but if I died you should at least find my body." They nodded and as I walked away I whispered "their flatter was way too thick." Right before I reached outside I heard their laughs. As I walked towards the river a few miles away from the cave I thought; those are the gods.

I suddenly stopped, it had barley hit home that I had met The Original Six gods!


	4. Poseidon

**Poseidon**

 _You know, when I came to try and calm down Poseidon, I didn't realized how hard I would be trying. Especially when Amphitrite herself showed up. I mean I know they said Poseidon was the one that had to convince her, but come on I didn't realized how much it was her that was obsessed with him. How come they left that out of the stories, I also notice how manipulative she was. I already didn't like her. She wasn't what I imagine Poseidon's queen had to be. In my mind she was the calm side of the sea, the part that could calm him down. Instead she got him so pissed off, I think he wanted to eradicate her of his path. Not that I blame him, she so annoying._

* * *

By the time I reached the river my body was fighting the flight or fight instinct. There was this feeling in the air that screamed of danger. Even the forest seem to have realized it, everything was so quiet. It was the type of silence that yelled at you to turn around. But like an idiot I kept walking. When I finally saw him I froze. Poseidon looked like - well the god he was. His stance alone made you feel as if you shouldn't even dream to think of yourself as his equal. Well at least I felt like that - "I don't want to talk Hestia. Leave." Poseidon's strong baritone startle me out of my thoughts. "I said -" Poseidon stopped as he saw who it was. He turned his gaze back to the river and I notice the turbulence in the water. A strong emotion took over me, I just had the urge... the need to calm his anger. And before I could stop myself, I walked forward and put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed, and I started whispering to him "Calm down! Its okay love, no one can force you to do anything you don't want. Just calm down. Poseidon love, please. It pains me that I can't calm your anger." I felt his body lose the tension, but I still was so dazzled. I had no idea what I had told Poseidon. As I open my mouth to say more, another voice spoke first. " Poseidon love! I'm so happy I found you." That was enough to get me out of my emotional stage. I let go of his shoulder and stepped back, the tension in the air seemed to rise to even higher levels than it was before. Poseidon seemed to look at something behind me; I couldn't blame him though the woman behind me was Amphitrite. She was gorgeously beautiful, with black hair pinned back in a net of pearls and silk, eyes as dark as mocha, a kind smile, and I imagine a beautiful laugh too. She was dressed in a simple white gown, and her only piece of jewelry was a circlet of polished red crab claws across her brow. I felt lower than the sea floor, and I looked down. "And who might you be, his newest servant." Ok I might feel lower than dirt but I took no shit from anyone. Excuse the language, but it was true. " I am no ones servant, nymph. And I will not be treated as one either." She blinked, right before her face changed to complete outrage. "You dare -" "SILENCE!" Poseidon baritone echoed around us. We both turned our eyes back to him and almost instantly Amphitrite put her head down. I didn't blame her Poseidon looked beyond mad, but no matter how afraid that looked made me I didn't back down. Even to this day I swear I saw amusement in his eyes. "My lord, I didn't mean any disrespect. I just let my anger get the better of me. I just want you to be calm. And this lady isn't exactly helping at that. I could get rid of her for you if you wish." I narrowed my eyes at her, huffed and walked towards the river. As I passed Poseidon I whispered angrily " You deal with her, My Lord!" As I kneel in by the river to look at my reflection for the first time since I got here. I saw Poseidon whispering angrily at Amphitrite; I saw how she nodded so submissively. Poseidon seemed to calm at that, and something bitter seem to claw itself into my heart. I gave them my back, when I first saw my reflection, my eyes widened, I had long, curly white hair that seem to reach till my knees. My eyes were the color of a storm at sea ( like Poseidon when he's angry I couldn't help but notice). My skin on the other hand was the color of light chocolate. And worse of all I was small, like 4 feet small. Well more like my normal height of 5'1; but still no wonder Poseidon seemed like a bloody giant. I was a minion. Water splashed in my face startling out of my rambling. Almost instantly I turned back to Poseidon and Amphitrite, and I notice her bowing before leaving as fast as she could without running away. Coward! She got him beyond pissed and left me to deal with him. I stood up just as Poseidon turn back to me with a look that would make even Tartarus run away screaming for mommy. I didn't run but I did tensed ready for anything. He started walking towards me and i was about to run, when something told me not to stand my ground, and I did. As he got closer that feeling from before came back with a vengeance. I closed the space between us and put my hands on his cheeks, pulling his face closer to mine. I saw his stormy sea eyes close as I whisper to him. He held my waist as he pulled me closer to him. His hold was so tight I thought I wouldn't be able to step away from him." Come! We should go back to your family." I pulled him with me back towards the cave, trying to ignore how his eyes turn back to the sea green color I was used too. Just because I whispered to him, I really didn't want to know what this meant.


	5. Three Sisters

**Three Sisters**

 _Its never good when the sisters of someone you know closely want to speak with you, or so I've been told. Well, they might not be so wrong after all. After I came back with Poseidon, all of his siblings were staring at me like I came from the stars. It was hilarious at the time, and it would still be hilarious if it weren't because apparently Hades and Demeter weren't lying. Hades and Demeter looked at me smiling like piranha's about to attack, Hestia looked awestruck, while Zeus and Hera looked disturbed by it. I seriously should have run when Demeter said she wanted to talk to me, specially when Hestia and Hera joined in. I hope I'm not to late, but something tells me I've been late since I opened the damned blue book. Oh, well..._

* * *

Poseidon and I were silent on the way back but I could feel the burn of his stare. It was like fire was slowly running through my veins instead of blood, making me feel more vulnerable than I've ever been. As we enter the cave everything went silent, from what I could see after my eyes adjusted again, Hades and Demeter were smiling like piranha's about to attack. I had a feeling that was not good "Poseidon, I will steal the lady for a little while, oh and don't try to overheard the conversation, its a woman's talk." Demeter said while pulling me back out side and dragging me away. Of course not before I heard Hestia and Hera speaking as well. "We will join them as well." This would be a longer day than I previously thought.

This time we walked until we got to a clearing full of flowers in all colors. It made the beauty of the goddesses stand out even more, like -no, because they belong among beautiful things. Hera's cold beauty, Hestia's kind beauty and Demeter warm beauty, they weren't like the kind of beauty I was used to. I was used to beauty that was bought forward by make up and all. I was not even used to seeing guys like the gods, Hades with his kind of evil charisma, Zeus with his rebel charm, and then Poseidon with his bad boy attitude. I was startled out of my thoughts by Demeter out of nowhere question. "How angry was my brother?" I blinked " well, if you must know, he was so angry I thought the river was gonna rise and try to drown me." Hestia started smiling just like Demeter, and let me tell you it was scary. "Its normal, but what's not normal, is how calm Poseidon was when you came back." I blushed, even I found that strange. I still wondered how that happened, I don't think anyone has a will strong enough to tame the sea or the sea god." I don't think I did anything. It might have been Amphitrite, she showed up about two minutes after I did." "AMPHITRITE!" The goddesses yelled. I shrunk back, they smiled sheepishly except Hera. Hera seemed annoyed that Amphitrite showed up " did she say anything in particular?" "Yeah, she called me, Poseidon's newest servant." "I hate her!" "Me too, Demeter, believe me I do too," Hera said. "So Oceana, what did you do to calm Poseidon down?" I shifted nervously, "well i really didn't do anything, I just talked to him you know. Hestia I'm sure you would know if you paid attention to him."

After the sister's gave me what i think was their version of the sister talk, or at least it made me feel like that. Well it was that or advice in how to get Poseidon. Now Hera was another thing, I think she was warning me to stay away from Poseidon. Why? I have no idea. Anyway, after that they started telling me about the deities of that time, they also talked about the Fates. As you can see it was just gossiping godly style, at least until there was a flash that almost blinded me. When the light died down, a man was in his place. He looked a lot like Poseidon but with golden eyes which fell wrong for me. The goddesses seemed to have frozen in fear and anger. Why? "Father!" Hestia said, Demeter and Hera seem to hide behind her. "Daughter's!" The man said. Daughter's? What? This was so confusing but I think I knew who their father was, but I can't seem to remember right now. "Have you heard a new deity was born a few days ago. Do you perhaps now who it was?" When they didn't answer the man seemed to get angry, and trying to blast Hestia I moved by pure instinct. Jumping in front of her I was blasted away, I actually flew threw a few trees braking them in half before I landed in the floor. I blacked out but not before I heard Poseidon voice. It was like a tsunami had risen and was about to crash into shore destroying everything in its way. "Oceana!"


	6. Goddess of Power and Passion

**_Chapter 6:_**

 ** _Goddess of Power and Passion_**

 _Learning your a goddess is not as awesome as you think especially when, the Titan lord is after said deity. I hadn't even realize it, even the gods were surprised by it. Then again, the only reason we figure it out was because the fates showed up. And they knew I came from the future, it was because of them I was here after all. And according to them the price would be me loosing my heart to something I thought worse than death. Love? Yeah, well I wasn't so wrong after all?_

* * *

Let's be honest here, when you are thrown against a tree you break yourself, right? Well apparently not always. Because when I was thrown away, I swear it was I who broke them. Seriously, no joke. And now as I woke up, i realize the earth was shaking. An earthquake? You must think but sadly no. Its Poseidon. No playing around with you. He's beyond pissed, how do I know, well... Don't ask. Right now Poseidon, Zeus and Hades are fighting Kronos, their father by the way. Anyway let's go back to me. The earth shaking isn't the only thing i sense, I also sense pure power how? I have no idea. Neither do I care right now, I mean, my vision is blurred, my back hurts and so does my chest where Kronos blast hit me. And I was also dizzy. "Oceana, are you okay?" One of the sisters said, I couldn't recognize any voice. "Ki- kind of ?" It sounded like a question even to me. They help me get up and walk back to the clearing, well more like dragged me. Even from this place you could hear the clashing of power and the taunting of someone. The moment we reached the clearing there was another flash, the girls tensed. But what the flash left surprised even me, the Fates. Three old ladies, with more power than one could imagine. **"Enough!"** Their voice sounded in my head. Everyone stopped even kronos though he was glaring at them. Before I could even see clearly enough to check where Poseidon was at, I sensed his presence next to me. I felt his hands wander all over my body, looking for injuries. His eyes narrowed and darkened when he saw me wince as his hands reach my back and chest. Yes, he did check my chest also, apparently he thought I didn't mind. I of course ignored this in exchange of watching the Fates and I'm a hundred percent sure they're amused by my situation. **"The deity you look for, Kronos, is the lady by Poseidon's side.** **She's Oceana, goddess of power and passion. Now, Kronos be gone, and the rest of you leave us, we must speak with the new goddess."** They commanded, all three of them speaking at the same time, which was creepy as hell. But oh well, Kronos flashed out, and the gods left but Poseidon hesitated until I gave him a little push. The Fates stared at me and smiled creepily. **"Goddess Oceana, we warn you to be careful. As you have figured out your are now a goddess, why those domain's? Easily, because in your time , Passion and Power are the two forces that controlled the world. I brought you here, and saw your rebirth. For I am Clotho the fate of birth."** She said. The fate in the middle spoke next. **"Your life will be hard, there is no denying that. But it will be a happy one. You are now an immortal and you must find your abilities along the way. We chose you, because we saw the fate of the world. We didn't like what we saw, with you around, the fate changes, its new and it's good. The age of the Gods comes to an end as soon as it started but with you it will lead the world for the better. But like everything it has a price, and you pay that price. You no longer have your mortal family, even if you keep them close to your memories. But I know that this is not the price for everything, for the ultimate price is what you have always fear the most. This I have foresee, for I am Lachesis the fate of life."** The last fate spoke before I could say anything else. **"And despite all the pain and danger to be, you shall lose something worse than your life to the God Of The Sea. For Death is not what you fear the most but neither is Love or War or Lust. This is your payment, for death would not finish you and kept you alive. This I declare for I am Atropos fate of death."** I had barley blinked and they were already gone. What had I gotten myself into. Ugh. Lady Trouble loves messing with my life as much as the Fates do. This ... Sucks! I walked back towards the cave, well I think I did. Halfway there I met with the gods, Poseidon didn't even hesitate to pull me closer to him.

We walked back together, and I was just waiting for their questions. It was actually kind of tense. "Well did you know?" Hera's airy whisper sounded, breaking the ice. "No." My voice sounded tired even to me, but I knew I had to answer their questions. "Well what did they tell you? I mean no offense but you don't feel like a goddess." I sighed, Hera's question making more sense that I wanted. Right now I just wanted to sleep forever. It had been a long day, with such intense feelings and the least I wanted to do right now was talk about what the Fates told me. "They said I had to find my abilities along the way. That I was already an immortal." They nodded, Poseidon seemed to notice how tired I was and he picked me up bridle style before I could protest. "Sleep its been a long day, little one." My eyes drifted shut of their own accord, his eyes being the last thing i saw before darkness consumed me and I joined Hypnos and Morpheus lands.

* * *

Oceana's eyes change color depending on her mood.

I hope you like it so far.


	7. Gathering Forces

**Chapter 7**

 **Gathering Forces**

* * *

 _You would think that after finding out your a goddess life would get easier, yeah? Well you are wrong. Life just became that little bit more harder. I guess I should really start listening to that saying that says ' if things can get harder, they will get harder. ' I mean it just happened, my life couldn't just be: me being mortal getting blasted to the past. Oh, no I also had to be turned into a damned goddess. See easier and easier. Right. But well, the only reason I tell you this is because when we showed up to where Zeus allies gather I almost got beaten up, the only thing that saved me was Poseidon of course. Life just got a lot more harder._

* * *

The first thing I saw as I woke up was the sun's rays on my face. Well I guess I should say, Helios rays now. Either way that was the first thing I saw, then I heard the gods they seemed to be arguing again. I stood up slowly, to make sure nothing was actually broken. "We can't take her to our allies!" Someone exclaimed. Seems I'm going to be the topic for a few days. "Your allies Zeus. You seem to forget they still don't trust us." "He does have a point brother." "And either way, we can't leave her behind." "Hera your supposed to be on my side." " I'm not supposed to anything. I'm in the side of winning, second you seem to forget our father is after her. It obviously means she's important in some way, even if we don't know it." "Then she's comes with us!" "Fine!" Couldn't they at least wait till I was outside for that. Poseidon seem to be the first one to realize I was awake; which I still found strange how attune to me he seem to be and I to him. He smiled and I couldn't help the blushed that rose to my cheeks. I had no idea what exactly made me act like this around him. Perhaps it was what the Fates had said? But what did they mean I would loose what matter the most to me? There was few things I feared losing... Unless, no they wouldn't, would they? For if there was one thing I have always feared losing that was... My freedom.

When we reached the place where Zeus forces were gathered, I realized it was Mount Olympus. According to Hestia it had taken longer because of me, but that they didn't mind because their allies didn't really trust the gods a clear exception being Zeus. Still being surprised by what I learned earlier, I started walking away alone. That when I realize I run into a few Deities, I've never either met or heard of in myths. "Who do you think you are? You think you can just walk towards us? We are gods you pathetic thing." I blinked surprised by the anger in the goddess? voice. It was strange, that just by walking i had deities mad at me left and right. When before it would having been strange if anyone actually talked to me even to say bad things. It troubled me, and made me wonder if I would ever not be surprised. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble." As I turned to walk away I notice for the first time I was surrounded. I should have been paying more attention, I bitterly scolded myself. The deities started closing in on me, one of them even raising some kind of staff. Instantly I knew it would hurt, that staff packed one hell of a blast. Of course I was saved by Poseidon thankfully. No that I would ever admit how afraid I had been! "What is the meaning of this?" No one answered him. "She's of limits. Anyone who attacks her is indirectly attacking me. Is that understood? She's under my protection!" Many scoffed but said nothing, for even if they didn't admit it, they knew how deadly Poseidon was now. "Thank you." I smiled and he smiled back. What I at the time didn't see was the looked he gave me as I turned around. But that looked made many shiver for even they had no idea what it meant. Only one thing was sure, it would cause a lot of trouble for me in the future.


	8. Declaration of War

_It had finally happened. The gods had declare war against the titans. I of course hadn't known this until it had already happened, I just knew they had disappeared for a while leaving Hestia with me. I later found out that it was because she wasn't a fighter, which meant she wouldn't fight in the war. You have no idea how much I wish I could have stayed neutral like her and some of the Titans. But I was left no choice, I could be neutral but I would still be in the war. I was calling it the gray side. Not that it helped. Thus it was the beginning of the Titanomachy._

* * *

After Poseidon save me from the other deities, he told me why he even came looking for me in the first place: he was leaving with his siblings and only Hestia was staying behind. "I want you to stay close to her, Ok?" "But Poseidon, I can't just bargain into her day like that." He chuckled, and for some reason I had a shiver running through my body and not in a bad way. "Nonsense, she would be overjoyed. She wouldn't be alone this time." I sighed, " okay fine." He beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

We waited for days for them to come back. Hestia was so worried for them I was having trouble convincing her to eat. Though I would not lie I was worried too, it had been almost 4 days since they left. Just as Hestia was about to have another panic attack someone interrupted us (thankfully), " they are back!" He stated. As Hestia run toward them, i stay back an observe them. They all obviously wore battle armor, but with small differences. When Poseidon stepped forward towards me, I unconsciously did the same and before I knew it my body was welcoming him back. And for the first time I realize how tensed I had been as I relaxed into his arms as I hugged him. Breathing in his unique scent of the deep sea, storms and strangely the earth. We both stepped back, and just for a moment it crosses my mind that I am acting like his wife. And with great reluctance, I turned my gaze towards the other gods. I seriously want to shiver right now, why? You ask. Well because Hestia, Demeter and Hades are smiling like sharks, while Hera and Zeus look resigned. I return my gaze towards Poseidon and he smiles making me blush, again. And the bastard smirks, what a jerk. " we have officially declared war on the Titans." I blink and blinked again. Oh, after that everything went dark.

"Why did she even faint?" Someone around me asked. I try opening my eyes only to blink at the brightness. "Oh, she's awake!" That voice was Hestia. "Oceana, are you okay?" I smile, Poseidon was worried again. I nod, then try to sit up with his help. "Sorry guys I didn't mean to faint. Just what you said caught me of guard." Hades grins " and you didn't even let him finish." I looked sheepishly at Poseidon, he shakes his head. "As I was early saying, we officially declare war on the Titans and we got advice from Gaea." So that means they been out of their father for a while. "How long have you been fighting? And what advice? It's that what took you so long?" Zeus mouth twitches and I realize he approves of my questions. I thought he didn't like me. "We've been fighting eight years. And Gaea advised us to get her children out of Tartarus and they would fight for us." I nod, so the war is almost over, two more years but not completely; for soon after the giant war starts. Hades laughs I turn startled out of my thoughts. "What my brother neglected to say was that we already got them out. That's what took us so long. As of right now they said they need to make weapons for all of us. Well except Hestia and Poseidon." I looked confused and this time Demeter took pity of me." Poseidon's weapon is being made by the telekhines. He met them because he was raised near them, a place not even mother being queen could enter. Perfect place to hide Poseidon. Any way Hestia is because she doesn't like battle." I smiled in thanks at her. I sigh this had been a long four days. I mean they freed the Elder three Cyclops and the Hekatonkheires. I yawn and without realizing I was doing it, I put my head in Poseidon's lap and went to sleep. Soft laughs and a ' good night, angelfish!' Being the last things I heard.


	9. The Symbols of Power

**The Symbols of Power**

So the cyclops finally finished the weapons for the gods. And it would all be good if I didn't know what this meant. The war would finally start, and I was afraid, I didn't want to be in a war. Also Poseidon was going back to his manipulative, cold and possessive attitude. And to be honest its not cool, he looks at me so strangely, yet I can't say I don't like it, because it would be a lie. I just hope that with the symbols and they becoming more powerful, I wouldn't be caught in between. I seriously did not want that. Though I don't think I have a choice anymore; Poseidon doesn't seem to plan on letting me go anytime soon.

* * *

The cyclops and the Hekatonkheires were the first ones to finish with the weapons and the gods seemed excited. Since I just woke up (I wasn't a morning person) I barley realize it wasn't just weapons but also armors. "Hello, Arges, Brontes, and Steropes." Zeus voice sounded all around us silencing everyone. "Also hello to you too, Cottus, Gyges, and Briares." I was fascinated until I sensed the weapons, the power I felt was enough to make me dizzy. "Here is your weapon, nephew." Arges said while getting out the master lightning bolt. It was a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze capped on both ends with god-level electrical explosives. It was stupendously powerful, with its power making my body tingle with energy when Zeus wield it. When the Master Bolt was activated by Zeus, the ends of the cylinder emit crystallized electric bolts, making it look like a classical lightning bolt.

It was really a powerful weapon, swaying in my spot I sense Poseidon holding me from my waist keeping me from falling down. " I like it thank you, Brontes." The next symbol was a helm, which I imagine is the helm of darkness. The helm seemed to be forged out of some black and dark metal.

Stygian iron I guess, they also had what I guess is the pitchfork forged of celestial bronze.

I didn't know that one was real, I thought it was only in the movie the Wrath of the Titans. I could see only the master bolt rival both the helm and pitchfork ( together) in power. The next weapons were Demeter's and Hera's and they were just a little less powerful. Demeter's weapon was a mighty golden sword forged out of imperial gold.

Then there was Hera's which surprised even me and I already knew. From imperial gold a mighty golden Lotus staff was forged;

both her staff and Demeter's sword were not just weapons for war but symbols of beauty. There was armors too but I was to high on power to notice. Poseidon took me away to the pond not to far away from the others but far enough. "Are you okay, Oceana?" I blinked, " yes, I'm better, thank you Poseidon. " "What happened? Why, were you feeling like that?" I sighed "I think one of my abilities is to sense power. I mean the power in those weapons made me so dizzy, its kind of a pleasure induce shot." As I said it I blushed when I realize what I said. Poseidon raised his eyebrow at me and said before I could say anything " I know of better ways for there to be pleasure, love." My blushed darkened and I was sure it would stay there for a while. "What are you doing?" Demeter sang. I wonder if it was possible to stay red forever? "Well since you don't want to tell us. We have something to tell you." "As Demeter said, but what she fail to say is that the telekhines are going to be here soon. They are only going to leave your weapon by the way." He nodded.

* * *

Getting away from Poseidon its not easy especially when he's holding your hand, literally. A few deities try flirting with me before Poseidon showed up and scared the hell out of them. By now it was night and the telekhines had not come and then I remember they were accused of betrayal. I Imagine this is where they betray the gods. Someone came out of nowhere to tell Poseidon that Zeus wish to speak to him. He looked stunned but the urgency in the the boys' ( for it looked young) voice was enough to make Poseidon go and see what he wanted. I was curious but said nothing, if he had wanted to see me he would have said so. I notice Brontes and Briares also go Poseidon's way, now I was worried. I was so worried I almost didn't see Steropes staring at me. It was unsettling, then he smiled almost softly, before turning and leaving mumbling something. The rest of the cyclops and Hekatonkheires follow and I wonder what had happened. Of course I didn't wonder for long before everything started shaking. The shaking was so hard I fell on my ass, which was sad because i hadn't changed my dress and it was white. After a few seconds I managed to get up long enough to see Poseidon's siblings running away from a cave. I run that way because my instincts scream at me to do it, as I get in I notice it was being lit up by torches. Poseidon was shaking in what seem to be pure anger, I freeze. He turns my way and walks so fast towards me I have no time to step back. His hand curls possessively around my waist, as his head rests in my neck, I feel him breathing deeply trying to calm himself down. After a while he sits in the floor and drags me to sit on his lap, I ignore it if only for fear of being vaporized into nothing. He starts telling me about the telekhines betrayal and about how Brontes is making his weapon now. He talks until he's so calm he actually fell asleep. That's how the gods find us later in the night when they deemed it safe to come back and check on Poseidon.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Well none of this belongs to me. Wrath of the Titans mention above belong to whoever wrote/directed or whatever... You know what I mean...**


End file.
